Draco Silencio
by soniamalfoy
Summary: Sequel for "The Draco Trilogy"
1. Chapter 1

Part I. Chapter One  
Of the unknown

And as Draco set his feet on that path, he thought for a moment that he could see the shape of his life stretching out before him like a shining line, and for the first time, he knew with surety that it would be a life that was well worthy of living.

Yes, definitely it's worth. But what is life? This is an eternal struggle, the struggle not only with the outside world, but also internal to itself. Because without an inner struggle, continuous improvement yourself, you can not improve the world surrounding you, if he will like him, if thou indistinguishable from the gray mass of people each day passing by. Yes, this is the essence of our existence.

With these thoughts passed Draco followed Harry and sat down in the carriage. Where are they headed? They did not have to care. They were young, full of energy, even happy, to some extent, and they were completely unimportant where to go and why, they just had to go, they needed to move, because movement - it is life. Unable to stay a long time in one place, doing nothing, then stop and life, the days will be pulled slowly and interrupted the ordinary for all, throughout a pause and everyone will lose its true meaning.

Draco thought about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised. Yes, it is strange that he saw only himself, but to change themselves, and this change is almost imperceptible, frightened him. He could not understand what this mirror showed him myself. He was not in it somehow so, not himself, not that Draco, who was loved by friends, Ginny ...

Ginny. Well, he thought about her at the most inopportune moment. Why now spend themselves on things he can not change? Of course, he could persuade Harry to go to her and explain her escape from Malfoy Manor was quite unexpected and unpleasant surprise for Draco. However, a note left Ginny said that she was leaving for a short while, that she loves him and will definitely come back. But who knows Ginny, the girl who made so many reckless actions? Draco it was a book he seems to have read, but not all, or read, not from cover to cover, or in this book just was not an epilogue that explains all. Ginny is so, there are many things to discuss, and not the fact that she ever reveal to him that part of himself, a piece about the contents of which do not suspect even close. But Draco knows about it, because love opens up hitherto unknown, something new, interesting, mysterious and enigmatic. Unfortunately, it is not always useful. And joyful. And does not always lead to a successful end. Better, if possible, try not to learn about this piece never. It is too problematic. But if you're ready, then it is your personal choice.

Draco looked at the person sitting next to him. Harry. He was sleeping with his head on one side, and smiled in his sleep. His glasses moved out, opening the face, which was something childish, especially without them.

- Yes, it's true that he happier than me - thought Draco.

And really, that was not enough, Harry is full of happiness? Only the absence of his girlfriend, whom he now sees not soon, because she went to school, far away. Yes, and he was on his way to the unknown, to new discoveries and experiences.

Hermione frantically pulled already cool but summer air felt invigorating freshness deep down and walked away from the window. After leaving Harry and Draco, her sweetheart boys, she felt exhausted, as if lost her right arm. Malfoy Manor was again gloomy and grim, all the sadness in anticipation of separation and new departures.

And Hermione had tomorrow embark on a long journey, a new country, where she will attend college and where she met a single familiar face. It killed. At that moment, she thought about Ginny, who returned to Hogwarts will be all alone, because everything, including her friend Blaise finished school. Hermione became easier - at least, not only it will be in this position. Blaise persuade to go with her at the college seemed pointless, because Blaise Blaise proud, would not agree! Besides, girls do not particularly get along.

Hermione thought again about Draco about their strange friendship that her fault did not turn into something more. Why she chose Harry, why? Maybe because Harry she was close with the first course, and they quarreled with Draco for so long that she could not immediately see it in something else. Sometimes she slipped the idea that it is too late to change everything, you can still choose Draco. But Ginny ... She will not survive. Now, when everything seemed settled, when he and Draco together, it is impossible. And Harry did not survive. And still it was very insulting, because Hermione was well aware that Draco still secretly wants to be with her and not with Ginny, with Blaise, not with some other girl, but with her. But she could not do anything, it was too late. Too late.

Ginny Weasley was lying on the hot sand on the beach, and watched as her brothers Fred and George were playing badminton. Much has changed in her life recently. First she accidentally revived Tom Riddle and what she experienced from that defied description, so scary and hard it was. Then she saved Draco's life, producing an antidote of the past with the time turner.

'It is a pity that Seamus had to destroy it'- she thought and sighed.

Yes, sorry. But if Seamus not decided on this action, she would have died. She would become a victim of the time turner, and Death still claimed to life, though not the one she originally wanted ...

Ginny thought. So much has happened that she could not stand the pressure of these incidents, fled here, disappeared from all over the world in this little corner of paradise, where no one could disturb the tranquility. And what can you really escape from Destiny? No, do not try, do not expect to achieve this result! She knew it, and yet, from time to time, she wanted to and was to her no one else did not and broke again that the protective aura, which she constantly created. She thought again about Draco. Of course, it is possible that she had acted dishonestly, escaped after that evening, or rather, after that night. Leave a note explaining exactly not their actions, where she went and what was wrong. Draco loved her, he was hoping that at least they will spend the summer together, still Ginny then again leave to study. Leave. Sometimes she wanted to go back and talk to him seriously. But she left this idea again, returning to the ordinary course of life here on the quiet coast, and secretly wondering why Draco himself does not go to her, why? And every time it claimed it in the correctness of their actions. She'll be waiting for her hour. She will.

Harry was shaking in the carriage that he was awake. He looked out the window, where the distance stretched the forest landscape, fields and meadows merged together in one volume a green spot, ryabivshee eyes. Harry blinked and adjusted his glasses. Near turned away, sat Draco. He looked a bit unusual. His face was pale, he had not had a haircut, at the temples and back again curled platinum curls, which so pleased everyone. He absently tucked behind her ear had interrupted strand, which climbed into his eyes. This gesture was so familiar, yet remaining on Draco patient for whom all so worried, thinking about which haunted everyone. Harry remembered the days in the hospital, at the bedside of dying Draco. Remembered their mental fight when he did not make a friend forever leave them in another, unexplored world, and shuddered. Yes, of course, if Malfoy had one foot there, but now there was nothing for him to fear. Now this again was a slender teenager, bursting strength and health. And yet, something was not right - Harry did not understand what it was.

'Malfoy?' - he called mentally.

' What happened, Potter? Did Voldemort reborn?'- The voice of the young man was full of sarcasm.

- Malfoy, you can be, at least ever serious? What's going on with you? I. ..

- What is happening to me, Potter? - Draco did stress on families. - And what I saw in the Mirror of Erised? And the fact that Ginny left without saying a word, leaving only this unfortunate letter from which it is impossible to make any conclusions about the motives of her action? Everything that happens, does not suit me.

'But as often happens!' You have to accept it, at least try! Now, when are we going to look for the Unknown ... - Harry tried to protest.

Draco did not let him finish.

' To reconcile, saying, Should I? To begin with, I'm nobody and nothing will never should I - Malfoy! - He snorted contemptuously. - Once you talking about about the Unknown, and the ... - he waved his hand.

'What?' - Harry said defiantly.

'I decided. We turn to the coast - it seems that I know where is Ginny. I figured it out on the card, remember that she sent me? - Draco pulled that same card, which was discussed, and waved it in front of his nose other. - I put a spell on her special and everything is ready! This place is not too far from here.'

In the eyes of the astonished Harry he stopped the coach to change direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Part I. Chapter Two

About intermingling

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, completely forgetting where she was. Only by making an effort, she remembered that she had left a week ago with my brothers here on the coast. Girl jerk village, trying to organize her thoughts. So it is here, away from Malfoy Manor and, accordingly, Draco. Just yesterday she was thinking about how to get back there and dot all the i's in their relations with Malfoy, and today she thought that wakes up in his bedroom, the day after the wedding! Until then all this is strange ... But what could happen here at all? It was a deserted island, specially selected for her by Fred, so she could rest. However, Ginny was full of obscure her misgivings, as if something was going to happen today, something that again can turn her life. Although flip-it has been actually nothing - and all so fell upside down, and she had no idea how it is possible to return to normal. Maybe she just does not need it? Complicated question.

She slipped out of bed, picked up the dress, wand, dressed, conjured himself low beam - simply and tastefully. Opened the door of the room and listened. Heard voices from below, girl learned everything. First, clearly proving something belonged to her brother, Fred or George, they do not discriminate. Second, soft, a little high for a young man's voice, begging for something to belong to Harry. She did not misheard? No, the error could not be. Third, it would have learned of thousands of votes. Draco. Her Draco. But what is he doing here? How did he get here, guessed that she was here? Card, for sure. Ginny was worth being cautious, sending a postcard - she had put on her protective spell. On the other hand, he came. He came!

The girl returned to the room and began to frantically search for the right dress for the occasion. Finally she chose a bright summer dress, and put it on the very same glass slippers made Draco out of his socks with ducklings. He will be pleased. With these slippers they both were associated with the most pleasant memories. Modifying scanty hair, she came out and went down the stairs. Glanced to the left, where sat all. Boys turned at the sound of her footsteps.

Draco stood. She held out her hand, or kiss, or for a friendly handshake, no one knew. Perhaps she did not want to show her feelings to Harry and brothers.

He leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled sweetly to him, he took it as a hint. Straightening up, Draco gently touched her lips, and they merged in a kiss. The young man ran a hand through her hair, removing the hairpin. Hair like this feeling them freedom, fiery flames were scattered on her back and shoulders. Ginny pulled away and looked up, looked him straight in the gray eyes, as she wrote in the note, "the color of moonlight." She did not see in them any falsehood or deception, she noticed a tenderness and sincere admiration for her. And, perhaps, love. Yes, perhaps.

She was satisfied. She moved away from him and sat down on the tip of standing beside him chair, and began the most ordinary conversation concerning only how all spent time after its imminent departure. But her thoughts occupied another subjects.

She thought, as everything would be fine, as she secretly dreamed of lying in bed late at night and trying to sleep, suffering from insomnia and oppression. Ginny absently listening to Harry, telling, how was parting with Hermione, Sirius and the rest, as they went, first planning things differently, and Draco figured its location on the card, carefully concealing it, and changed the purpose of their road, and so etc., etc.

Ginny has not really listened, occasionally nodding. She intently studied Draco, who was a little uncomfortable with her gaze. Since childhood, she admired Harry, from the first moment charmed him, she always thought that in the end they will be together. She could not imagine how things would turn out. Of course, now she was very happy, but it lacked something, and what she could not understand herself. She was crazy about Draco, she loved him, every line of his face, his beautiful eyes, his hands with thin, long fingers and manicured nails ... She remembered how they hugged and caressed her as she was thrilled by his embrace. She loves Draco, and he loves her, she knows exactly what does she want? But she always felt that Draco'll never forget Hermione kissing their fleeting moments when she was under the influence of this cursed love potion ... She clearly felt that it deprived him Draco happiness, fate, but she was honest, it Hermione chose Harry, her usual Harry, and not always enigmatic and mysterious Draco, now owned by one Ginny. Quaere? If Hermione shot Harry, without thinking about the consequences, and yet would have stopped the choice on Draco went in the wake of his heart and soul, not the mind, without words Malfoy would have followed her, leaving all, seeing before him only Hermione one, which is not too late to become his. His Hermione. How things will be in the future? How will be their future when it will be necessary to determine exactly? Ginny had no idea. She could only hope for the Providence which will judge everything as it should be. Wrong.

From gloomy reflections the girl pulled George, says that then it's time to assemble, and to return to the Manor. Ginny did not want to do it so quickly, and there stood Draco also think that we should stay here for a couple of days. The postponement was given, she calmed down a bit and came to. All rose. Draco took her hand, which became ice during a conversation, and led Ginny upstairs to her room. He wanted to be with her, really talk to, and just how to kiss her, because she was his girlfriend. Was.

On the vicissitudes of love

Upstairs, they went into the room Ginny, bright, with windows overlooking the sea. Draco walked over and opened it, seeing where the distance stretched the morning azure sea, all the space - it seemed to him no end. Draco could not help admiring this unusual beauty created by nature. Ginny walked up behind him and hugged him. She felt him smile. She, too, looked out the window. The sun was not yet at its zenith, but the shadows were already lying on the hot, quicksand, swaying in the wind. People was not deserted beach reminiscent, sad because it was not returned.

'Come on, dip into salt water, it's great! I have not bathed today'- Ginny moved away from the window and began to gather.

' And do not you want to just talk?' - Draco asked.

-'Fred and George arrange fireworks tonight'a if she did not hear the question said the girl, continuing to put the right things.

Draco shrugged, pretending that did not ask him. He sat down next to one of his many suitcases and began to disassemble it. The reason for the large number of them was that almost half contained all sorts of hair styling products, perfume, and the rest - without which, as Draco thought impossible to look good. On the other hand, it may be impossible to Draco? Nothing, probably ...

Of course, Ginny wanted to talk, but she was afraid. She did not know where to start - too much accumulated during this time. Besides, she knew very well, Draco, even better than he did, to understand that he asked her to talk only out of politeness and, in fact, he does not want to start any conversation now. Girl and she did not understand what had happened. She started saying all sorts of things, trying to take it a bit, it's not good she could. And then the conversation turned to left in the Manor, and she said:

- Must be greatly missed Hermione. She realized that it hurted Draco - he thought that Hermione could only too bored by Harry, and did not understand that he felt Hermione to himself, how it can be deep affection. Oh, he did not know that during the time when they were together, while they were alone in the apartment, her attitude changed dramatically. Hermione suddenly realized that a little more, and she could not help it that she would follow him to the ends of the world, if only they were together. That's why, when they returned to the Manor, she tried to avoid meeting him until such time as it has not become impossible. All of this notice, all amazed, everyone guessed one Draco suspected nothing. Everything that happened between him and Hermione, between him and Ginny, these girls, one of which he just loved, to another he had a special feeling, the feeling that arises only when a person has done something to you invaluable, Ginny, who had saved his life ... So, all this depressed him, making him even more painful existence, impossible that sometimes he was ready for the most desperate acts. Only a sense of duty kept him, he saw what happened to the people he loved and was sincerely attached to them, during his illness, especially during the most acute, when he was on the verge of death ...

'Forgive me, Draco, but I must know the truth. What happened between you and Hermione at the time, when you were alone? I know that there were moments when that "something" grew into something more than friendship outpouring. I feel that you have not moved those sacred boundaries that find the strength to cross the few, but ... I want to know everything, absolutely everything. In the end, I have the right'- and was still Ginny spoke. She waited.

There was a long silence. The girl felt that a little bit, and she can not take this ignorance. She, too, had thought nothing ventured all. But she could not so much anymore. I could not.

- Well, I'll tell you everything, from the beginning to the end, until such time as all returned to their seats. But did it really return?

Draco gave Ginny and Hermione their story at the time when they could cross that border, to destroy that wall, which until then had stood between them. But they did it, it was limited kisses in the kitchen, even passionate, who forced to burn to the ground, given in full, but it was just kissing. Another what Malfoy had to tell the girl, is that they slept in the same bed all those nights. Just as friends. He remembered again how hugged her, and she clung to him in the night when she had nightmares as she got up, and the kitchen was ready to breakfast and it shining and with a smile from ear to ear, met her, and so sweet home .. . And because she could belong to him entirely. Sometimes it was the other way around, when Hermione got up earlier. And he came out of the bedroom, laughing, hugging her and kissing her in the crown, cheek, and sometimes even on the lips, but just as a friend. Smacking. Her lips. Unique feeling arose whenever he touched them. Her lips. Such inaccessible and such it at some point, when she wanted it. Why is not she with him? She will always be his, if not in reality, not in life, but in the soul, where there are no barriers for them in the form of honor, duty and any nonsense like that. And he'll be her. She knows.

Tears bricked in the eyes, but he brushed them until Ginny had not noticed. But she saw and not the least bit upset, she knew it and have become accustomed.

Finally he finished his heartbreaking and emotional monologue in exhaustion settling on the floor. The girl sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I always will. Forever.'

'And I love you, Ginny Weasley. You know, you're my essence'- she caught his breath again, as then, that evening at the Manor. - But, excuse me, please, but I must tell you that ... - he sighed nervously, - you aren't Hermione Granger, and you'll never be her, you'll never mean to me what does she mean. Never.

He got up and left. And she said, before reaching the bed, threw on a pillow and tucked in her face, sobbing. No, not of his words. Of despair.


End file.
